Rocko Returns To France
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Rocko returns to France with Pedley, Heffer and Filburt. But when a little problem begins to arise as Pedley is mistaken for an actress...can she, Rocko and all of Paris turn Heffer and Filburt's lie into humiliation? More romance than ever I think... R


It was a lovely morning as a plane rode over France. On that plane, was Heffer, Filburt, Rocko and Pedley.

"Going to France again. To explore it more…" Heffer said. "Why did you want to go back to France for, Rock?"

"I want to show Pedley, Paris, France…the city of love…the city of romance…" Rocko said. He looked at Pedley, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder during the flight. "In fact…the romance is to come on right now…"

Rocko went to Pedley and kissed her. Pedley was awakened by this, and the kiss grew deeper and deeper till Heffer yelled. "They're kissing!"

Rocko and Pedley screamed in unison. Nobody spoke till ten minutes later, when the plane finally dropped.

--

After grabbing their luggage, Pedley said, "How about we get some clothes to get into the feeling of France?"

"What a coincidence! There's a shop right there."

Filburt and Heffer got their clothes. Filburt got a blue and white striped shirt with black pants. Heffer got a blue shirt with a red tie and black pants.

"Where's Rocko and Pedley? Are they having another smooch scene?" Heffer said.

"No. If they did, everyone in the store would come with their cameras…" Filburt said. "Pedley is the last to get the clothes.

"I'm gonna go check." Heffer said.

Rocko was standing by a changing room. "Hey, Rocko. Pedley almost done?" Heffer said.

"Yeah…" Rocko said. "I didn't get to see what she picked out, but hey, it's worth the surprise."

"I'm ready." Pedley chirped, opening the door, She had a white shirt with a yellow star and blue skirt. It went with a pair of golden slippers that had blue roses. A red ribbon lay at the top of her head.

"Very interesting, Pedley." Rocko said.

"Luckily, I paid for it before trying it out. Just the right fit!" Pedley said.

As they walked out, one cashier said, "Hey, you girl with the red bow, you look famous!"

"Oh thanks…"

"Are you an actress?" the cashier asked. "What's your name?"

"Oh…I'm not an act…" Pedley was muffled out by Heffer.

"Why, yes she is! Her name is Kat Pedley…"

"Oh…well…nice to meet you Kat. Are those two your bodyguards?"

"Yup, we are…" Heffer said. "I'm Heffer and this is Rocko…"

"Well, come back again!"

--

"Why did you do that, Heffer? I'm no actress!" Pedley said.

"Hey…it's just…"

"What kind of name is Kat Pedley…I mean sheesh like…what the heck is up? Iwant this trip to be simple not as crazy as being chased by a darn paparazzi!"

"Look, with the clothes…we're a bit low on money…so the actress stunt will get you some publicity and we'll get cash…look!"

A man came up to Pedley. "Hey, you're Kat Pedley…do a little dance!"

"Uh, I don't da…whoah!" Pedley said, as Heffer spun her around and she grew dizzy. She moved her feet wildly and she flailed before falling.

"Nice job, Kat. You worked your magic…" the man said. "Here…" The man gave her $450. "Keep up the good work…"

"You see, Miss Pedley! You just earned nearly five hundred dollars for your little act…"

"No…okay…I don't want the money…" Pedley said. "I just want a good little trip to France…"

"Well…too bad…" Heffer said. "In fact, let us try something!" He yanked Pedley's arm.

"Whoah!" Pedley said.

--

At a hotel, a woman in a purple sweater sat, typing on her computer. "Okay Pedley…just work your magic and get us a discount stay…"

"No…" Pedley said as she and Rocko walked up to the stand. "Please, hurry up…I'm like busy…"

"Hey, baby…how about you get me a bit of discount to get into the hotel?" Rocko said, imitating a French accent. Pedley rolled her eyes.

"Please kill me…"

'Like, yeah right…to get in here is like $200 per person…and you just impress m…oh my god…is that Kat Pedley…the actress my friend Diedre just like…told me about?"

"Yep!" said Heffer. "And this is her boyfriend, Rocko…"

"You're like her boyfriend…you look so different…so un-rich…." The girl said.

"Kat Pedley is special to me…she likes me for how I treat her…with honesty and kindness." Rocko said, keeping out with the French accent.

"If you are…like…her boyfriend…why don't you…like smooch her?"

"Good idea…"

Rocko lifted Pedley off her feet and kissed her deeply. Pedley gave in here and just kissed him.

"You know…I guess…you guys are worth $100 each. And I'll give you $700 for the introduction of letting me meet Kat."

"Thanks…" Pedley said, dissatisfied.

--

"You see…" Heffer said.

"You think you're so clever…" Pedley replied sarcastically.

"I like Heffer's plan…" Filburt said.

"It's a bunch of crap! I find it hokey!" Pedley said. "I'm being used. As a toy to get money off these people."

"Pedley's right. Doesn't it seem a bit wrong to you guys?" Rocko said. "I mean…"

"Nope…" Heffer and Filburt said, grinning.

"Come on, Pedley…" Rocko said, taking Pedley outside.

--

"Thanks, Rocko." Pedley said.

"Your welcome…" Rocko said. "I'll help overcome this problem…while trying to have a fun vacation…" He smiled and said, "I managed to swipe $400 from Heffer for a little date…"

"Good…just to get away…from the struggle…" Pedley said.

They were unaware that Heffer and Filburt had followed them into the restaurant they came to eat at.

"Bonjour, sir and madame…here's your table…we'll be taking your order in a few minutes…"

Rocko and Pedley sat at the table and talked and decided what to share for dinner. "What would you like?"

"Could we share a plate of…"

"Hey, look everybody! It's Kat Pedley!" Heffer squealed.

Pedley and Rocko made a run for it when everyone from the restaurant began to chase them. "Let's go somewhere quiet…"

When Heffer, Filburt and the crowd lost sight of them, Heffer told Filburt, "If we see them, we need to spilit them up for a tad moment…"

--

"Okay…this should be a good place…" Rocko said. "It's a carnival…"

"It's so gorgeous…" Pedley said. "Let's go the ferris wheel."

Pedley and Rocko bought a few tickets. Each were spilt, and they each had one ticket to ride the ferris wheel. "Bonjour. Stop at the stop, sir…" Pedley asked.

"Bonjour, madame. As you wish…"

The ferris wheel rode up to the top and Pedley and Rocko's cart were at the very top. "The sky is so beautiful…and the fireworks are so dazzling…"

Rocko hugged Pedley affectionately. "But there is none more dazzling and beautiful as you…" he said, doing his French accent.

Pedley giggled. "What about you, Mr. I Do A Good French Accent?"

They shared another deep, long kiss. (Isn't that the third?…New record!)

Soon, they were back down. "Well, that was fun…" Pedley said.

"I know…whoah…Tunnel of Love…" Rocko said. "Wanna?"

"Sure…why not?"

--

That night, Pedley and Rocko walked into their hotel room. Heffer and Filburt were in their own individual beds, tired.

"You guys alright?" Rocko said.

""Trying to find you guys everywhere around Paris…"

"Hey, look…I'm justa bit peeved you are using Pedley like this…" Rocko said. "You better stop the publicity…"

"Well…about that…we lied even more that Kat Pedley, which is you, Ped…that not only was she and actress, but a singer, so they are going to stage a big concert…which is in two days…"

"WHAT?" Pedley and Rocko screamed. It seemed Pedley has snapped.

"Why did you lie even more? Are you trying to make this vacation worse for me or what?" Pedley said.

"Just think Pedley…the money…the runway…the fashionable clothes…the money…"

"I don't care about any of that! I was having a romantic night, and you ruined it…" Pedley said, pointing at Heffer and Filburt.

--

Two days passed. The stage was being set up. Pedley was just upset.

"Pedley! What are you doing? You gotta prepare! I bought you a costume."

The costume was a blue and yellow tutu. Pedley crossed her arms and said, "I'll feel like an idiot…"

"Come on…" Heffer said. "Try it on."

"Do you expect me to whip your butt or to do ballet with that costume?" Pedley said. Rocko chuckled.

"Look. Do it for us…"

"You never did anything for me…" Pedley said. "So why should I go onstage and act like a moron singing awfully?"

"We're being paid big bucks for this."

"What kind, the one that shaped like an awkward and you kick people with or the flat, green papery kind?" Rocko said.

"That's not funny, Rocko." Filburt said. "Come on, Pedley."

"Why should Pedley be listening to you anyway?" Rocko said. "It's up to her…"

"Because if we have to keep the secret safe, we have to go with the lie…"

"No…we'll give all the money back when we tell the truth…" Rocko said.

"Quiet…either it's either you help us and get Pedley on the stage or we're not friends with you anymore…"

"I…I…." Rocko stammered.

"Well…are you going to help us…or lose your friendship with us to help your stupid little girlfriend…"

"Shut up!" Rocko said.

"I see someone wants to lose their friendship…" Heffer said.

"No! enough!"

Heffer, Filburt and Rocko turned to Pedley. "Just stop. I don't want to be an idiot on stage! I just need some time to myself…" she said. She ran out the door, crying.

There was a long period of silence. "Rocko, go fetch her so we can time for the show…or you want to lose you're your friend…"

"You know…you've been being jerks ever since we've hit that shop in Paris yesterday…I'm going to find Pedley…I don't care losing our entire friendship forever…even if it's just to help the girl I love…" Rocko said proudly.

"You know he has dignity saying that for Pedley to go against." Filburt said after another period of silence.

"Be quiet…we just need some form of funny and fulfilling entertainment till Pedley comes back that won't cost us a dime…"

--

Rocko searched the streets of Paris to find his girlfriend. He saw an unusually large crowd and the speaker was Pedley.

"Pedley!" Rocko said, waving to her. Pedley jumped into the crowd to reach Rocko. "Hey, Rocko…"

"You alright?"

"Feeling better now that everyone knows the truth. We're going to humiliate Heffer and Filburt right now…"

"For once, I'll join in that…" Rocko said. "Those guys can't treat my sweet Pedley as a puppet.

--

"Rocko! Pedley! You guys came back…" Heffer said happily.

"Yeah…and I'll do the show for you guys…" Pedley said. "On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You guys have to stage my debut…and wear these tutus as well…" Pedley said.

"Well…alright…" Filburt said. While they changed, Rocko and Pedley exchanged evil smiles.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen…I present to you…" Heffer said dancing gracefully yet awkwardly too.

"The short, yet mature, fun-loving actress…" Filburt said.

"Who can sing and act and dance…"

"The great…"

"Kat Pedley…"

Heffer expected lots of cheering, but all he got was silence. "I said Kat Pedley. She's famous, isn't she? Why aren't all of you people cheering for you?"

"You poor guys…" Rocko said, walking onto the stage. "While Pedley was gone, she spread the word of your lie and she had a plan…so we followed."

Rocko: _You poor guys…_

_What have you thought up now?_

_To turn one normal_

_Trip to France_

_Into disaster…_

_Heffer: All we wanted_

_Was a bit of fortune…_

_To enjoy France a whole lot more_

_Filburt: We didn't hurt anyone…_

_So why are you…_

_Why are you doing this…?_

_Rocko: You did hurt one…_

_My best friend…_

_My favorite girl…_

_Turning her into one big lie…_

Pedley walked onto the stage, wearing a white dress and dark blue ribbons, all matched up with a hat.

_Pedley: You should never have fooled them_

_It made such a small, yet grave problem_

_Between me…between everyone else who believed_

_That I was one shining star…_

_Heffer: So we lied to them?_

_No one's was hurt…_

_There was no bruising…no bleeding…_

_Not broken bone in sight…_

_So why are you so upset over one lie?_

_Rocko: You did hurt them…_

_Maybe not physically…but in the heart…_

_My girl has struggled enough to live it out…_

_And the people had been tricked…_

_Feeling guilty of this little hoax…_

_Caused because of you…_

_Pedley: You two should be ashamed…_

_The punishment is this little song…_

_You're being booed off the stage because you just had to lie…_

_But now you have to admit it all…_

_And return the cash you made in this fraud…_

_So twirl your little feet…_

_Return it, the people call… _

Heffer and Filburt danced off the stage, humiliated. Everyone clapped and laughed. Pedley and Rocko returned their faces to the audience.

_Rocko and Pedley: Our little show has ended here… We thank you for our little plan…_

_So goodbye…_

Rocko and Pedley bowed as the audience clapped. The man who had came up to Pedley the previous day came onto the stage. "Bravo! I feel guilt over the whole incident, but your performance was killer…are you guys going to leave soon…because…I can help you guys have a perfect date here…?"

Rocko and Pedley turned to look each other and said, "Sure…" in unison.

--

That night, there were at the carnival again, to celebrate a success into humiliating Heffer and Filburt out of their lie. Fireworks were blasting in the sky with an assortment of colors: red, blue, white, yellow, green, orange. "Ain''t it beautiful?" Pedley asked, sleepily. The whole day has tired her out.

"I know it…" Rocko said. "But I know what's a lot more beautiful than the fireworks…"

Rocko felt Pedley grip to his shoulder. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" she said, sleepily and sweetly. "Tell me…what's more beautiful than this…what I think is beautiful…what I think is more beautiful than this…is just being with you…"

"And I'll tell you…" he said, as he wrapped Pedley in his arms. "The one thing that's more beautiful…is you…Pedley…nothing's more beautiful than you…"

"I'm glad…" Pedley said, looking into Rocko's eyes. Her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. Rocko got closer to her face, and did the same thing he did on the airplane. He kissed her. She was awakened by this, and the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Pedley grabbed Rocko's shirt. Rocko grabbed Pedley from behind her back. They clung, the kiss growing deepr and deeper still. As the kiss ended, another firework shot into the sky. And as Rocko lifted Pedley out of the boat and carried home, one last firework shot out the sky…it was a giant heart, shooting a bright red…showing there was much love in Paris, France at that moment.

The End

--

Read and Review

I think I went more romantic here than I possibly could here.


End file.
